


A New Dawn

by TheLadyofMusic



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family History, Love at First Sight, Resurrection, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterly Love, Soulmates, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMusic/pseuds/TheLadyofMusic
Summary: When Conrad and Kaytlyn Fallon had their three daughters, there was no way that they could predict the impact they would have upon the world.Antoinette, Anastasia and Aurora's lives and gifts have the ability to bring peace among the covens the world over, but will their contrasting personalities make this an impossible feat?
Relationships: Aro/OFC, Caius/OFC, Carlisle Cullen and OFC, Marcus/OFC, OFC/OMC
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Conrad Fallon sat within the parlour of the home which he shared with his wife Kaytlyn and their three year old son Alfred, awaiting news of his wife's condition. The twenty one year old sat playing the piano, the only thing which seemed to help remain while he awaited the arrival of their next child. He closed his eyes as he let the music wash over him, truly engulfed within the piece which he had been working on since the doctors had informed him Kaytlyn was expecting. However, without knowing if he was to have a son or daughter he felt unable to finish it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his butler, an older man called Fell, lightly put his hand on his shoulder. His butler let out a light laugh, smiling softly at him as he bowed his head slightly.

“Apologies sir, but I was sent to inform you that your wife wishes to see you,” he allowed a grin to come to his lips, “the doctors say that all is well, congratulations sir.” Conrad’s eyes widened as joy filled him, letting out an excited chuckle as he leapt to his feet, knocking the stool back as he shook the man's hand, before rushing to his wife’s chamber. 

He knocked lightly on the door, smoothing his clothes out and ensuring his wig was in place, when he heard his wife call him in. He opened the door, walking in before closing it behind him, eyes locked upon his wife. The two had been in love from their first meeting, and four years later they still adored each other just as much. He rushed to her side, eyes gazing lovingly on his wifes tired yet smiling face. His focus shifted down, till it landed upon the two bundles which she held. He stopped midstep, looking to his love again, confused for a moment. She simply nodded, before looking back at the two babes she held. Conrad practically raced the last few steps to her side, sitting down he looked at the two infants in amazement.

“We have been blessed with two princess’s, Conrad,” she said, as he reached forwards, shifting the blankets which held the children so he could better see their faces. The daughter in Catlyn’s right arm had dampened dark blonde hair, her sister had similarly wet brunette hair.

“Oh my love, they are perfect… Princess’s…” He said, his mind racing with ideas, although this word was at the forefront. He smiled, dreamily as he stroked the brunette babes cheek, “Anastasia,”

“And her sister?”

“Antoinette.”

“Wonderful dear,” she said, looking up at her husband who leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, resting his forehead against hers.


	2. Chapter One

Antoinette yawned softly, sighing heavily as she looked to the front of the room, where their mother stood. The twins were now four years old, and their schooling had begun just months earlier. Where Anastasia adored the classes they were given by both their mother and father, as well as visiting family and friends, Antoinette had to fight off the urge to sleep through them. Their heavily pregnant mother was currently teaching them etiquette, which was the eldest of the pair's least favourite subject. Kaytlyn sighed heavily herself, stroking her stomach as she closed her eyes, trying to remain composed while the child she carried squirmed wildly within her.

“Antoinette, if I catch you yawning again you shall be going to bed without supper,”

“But mother,” she bemoaned, looking up at her with deep blue eyes, bottom lip pouting, “why does brother get to learn about fighting and such, while sister and I have to know how to hold a teacup?”

“Because, dear,” she began, smirking slightly at her as she walked over to the pair, gently stroking their hair, “it is what is expected from you both. Ladies are to be gentle and polite, to allow their men to be more bold and brash. We balance the world out, do you see?”

“No… All I see is a load of nonsense… I’m a better fighter than Alfred, mother, yet he gets to improve with father's help, and I have none.” At this point, their mother knew it was a losing battle. Partly due to her daughters stubbornness, but also because part of her agreed.

“Antoinette… Go play, both of you,I have been on my feet long enough already and so must rest,” she said softly, patting their heads lightly as she left the room. Anastasia sighed heavily, running her hand over her face slightly before she put away her parchment, quill and ink.

“You always get your way, ‘Toni,” she said, looking over her with tired graphite green eyes, “I was finally beginning to understand…” Antoinette looked at her, brow creased slightly as she took her twins hands in hers.

“Oh Ana, please, you do not require these lessons, you are by far the more ladylike of us… You shall find your soulmate long before I do,” Anastasia couldn’t help but smile brightly at her sister's comment, ducking her head as blush spread across her cheeks.

Out of the two, Antoinette had always had a way with words from the moment she had learned to speak. Although she often refused to bite her tongue when it was best to, she just as often was able to charm her way out of any trouble.

“Now come, we can go search the library again,” she cried, letting go of her sisters hand as she rushed to the door. Anastasia looked at her twin, exasperated, but followed her obediently.

“But we were already learning…”

“Things that we will not need to know. When I am older, I shall only drink the finest wine, no tea or coffee, so why will I ever need to know how to properly hold a tea cup?”

“As ever sister, you make a fair point, but what are we looking for?” She asked, the two walking hand in hand as they made their way along the corridor to the library.

“Books of our family history, of course, Ana! Ones that tell us how to be the best in the world,” she said, her stance shifting to a more dramatic one, as she moved her free hand across the air. “While also not getting in trouble with the fall tore rye,” she added as a seeming after thought.

“The.. The what?”

“Fall tore rye, I came across one of fathers letters to grandfather and it was talking about these three who lead the Fall tore rye.”

“But… That was out of place, sister, we are not meant to read others letters… Such an invasion of privacy,”

“Oh please, Ana, if we do not look beyond what we are shown, then we shall lose out on so much.” This she couldn’t argue with, while the two had been searching the library they had found old texts which had told them all about the world in which their family resided. Of their vampiric and witch history, the many different abilities of note which had occurred in their coven over the millennia it had been around. All of which their parents had yet to tell them, they had begun to find on their own. Although it breached their trust, Anastasia was sure, it almost seemed right for them to carry on.

“Besides, mother has said that this baby will be her last one, she and father wanted four, so be it a boy or a girl, she will be turned. And I want to see it!”

“Oh now you are being mad, ‘Toni, mother and father will not let us near the room where it happens, never mind let us see it… Besides, from what we have read it is meant to be quite horrible.”

“I would describe it more as... Intense. Besides, why should we not see it? It is to happen to us, one day, so it makes sense for us to know exactly what will happen.”

“But ‘Toni…” She began, pulling her twin to a stop as they stood outside of the library. Antoinette turned to face her fully, eyebrow raised, curious. “Do you **really** want to see it? I mean, it sounds more private than childbirth…”

“Which we should be able to see too, for the same reasons but… I do not want to see **that** … Far too messy, but being turned… That is something else…” Anastasia went to protest again, only for her sister to open the door and rush in, giggling with glee. “Come on Ana!” She cried, making her sister sigh softly, shaking her head as she followed her in.

The two had been within the library for nearly three hours straight. Antoinette had been fervently searching the vast amount of bookcases within, reading and taking notes frantically. Her sister had watched her from the corner of her eye, smiling softly to herself, as she had been more focused upon reading the vast collections of poetry, sonnets and books on art rather than any “relevant” research, as her twin would view it.

It was only now that Antoinette let out an excited squeal, pressing something close to her chest as she slid down the ladder she had climbed to reach the shelf. She rushed over to her sister, slamming what she had found upon the nearby table, before dragging her twin over.

“Look, Ana! Look!” She cried, near doing a jig with the glee which ran through her.

“And what is it that I am looking at?” Anastasia asked, once she reached the table, looking over what her sister had found briefly.

“This explains so much! This is a contract between the Fall Tore Rye and our family… It dates all the way back too… Once upon a time!” She squealed, biting her lip. Anastasia looked over it, chuckling slightly to herself.

“The Volturi, honestly sister, you can be so endearing sometimes,” she said, correcting her twin. Antoinette narrowed her eyes at her, brow heavily creased before turning her attention back to what she had found,

“Anyway, it says that there will be peace between our covens, as long as each generation gives over either it’s first born son, eldest daughter or, on the rare occasion, the child who possesses the most promise, when they come of age…” She read, eyes flickering back and forth swiftly with the rate she read it. “They shall be taken in and educated to the highest level available to our kind, and when judged to have reached their best, shall be turned by the one who first spoke for them…” She finished reading, jaw hanging open slightly, “wait, so they take the child when it is still human,” she looked away, mind racing, tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth.

“My, sounds quite horrible. To be taken away from their parents and siblings… It is fortunate for us then, sister,” Anastasia said, grinning brightly as she turned to look at her twin, “that Alfred is the eldest and a son, we need not fear being taken away…” It was only now that she saw that she was deep in thought, which when it came to the subject of their heritage and traditions proved ill more often than good. There were a few moments of silence, Anastasia watching Antoinette, her smile fading to one of concern.

“Are you mad, sister?” She asked, finally, “you would allow that moron to out shine us, simply because he is the eldest and born the right gender?” She looked up at Anastasia, as if not believing what she was seeing.

“Well, yes… We are young ladies, at the end of the day sister, we have different expectations to uphold and live up to than our brother and his kind… Besides,” she deeply wanted to change the subject, the expression on her sister's face made her feel ill, “it says that it is rare that that is not the way.”

“Rare? Yes, no doubt very rare… But not impossible…” Antoinette said, a distant, far away expression covering her face. “I have to see them being changed now.” Anastasia sighed at this, shaking her head.

“Not this again, sister, I assure you. Mother and father will not permit us, under any circumstances.” Antoinette’s focus shifted quickly to her sister, as she stood up fully, having been stooped over her find. She carefully picked it up, pressing it to her chest again as she turned in the direction she had found it.

“And what makes you think I was ever going to seek their permission, sister?” She asked, smirking wickedly, as she walked back down the aisle she had come from. Anastasia let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding, hanging her head slightly.

“Of course, it is you after-all sister…” She said softly, before leaving the library, feeling a slight sting as she saw her twin glare at her as she left her alone.


End file.
